The School of Terror
by Summer Dawn Ravenson
Summary: Hehehe, it's all about Lili, Hwoarang, Julia, Steve, Christie and the new guy Leo Kliesen. The villains here are Jin and Asuka... so enjoy the fanfic...
1. First Day High

The School of Terror (Tekken-ized)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken nor its characters.

**Author's Note:** I have my own style of writing, so please don't criticize nor to imitate it. Err, this is based on Tekken 6, so Leo, Zafina, Bob and Miguel are new characters!!

It was the first day of school in the Mishima Academy of Martial Arts and Skills in late August. It was Lili's secod time to enter here in this "school" with lots of crazy girls arguing about boys, fashion and make-up.

It was Hwoarang's sixth time in the academy since his first time during the KIFT3. He is expecting for another "Jin gossip" because he wanted Jin to become an "outcast."

Still, Lili and Hwoarang are classmates, but their new adviser is no other than… Paul Phoenix.

"Oh, my god, he's my favorite!!" says Hwoarang.

Paul came and said, "I will be your teacher in P.E. and at the same time I am your adviser. Hehe, seems that you know me a lot already, hehe."

"Ooh, I love this guy!" says Asuka.

Lili is wondering if Asuka is doing some nasty stuff again.

"Asuka sure is a freak! How could she fall in love with that 'high-haired' guy?"

Hwoarang said, "Oh, that's because she's just your rival, eh? I know you, man!"

"Will you please—augh! This isn't a great—whatever!" says Lili.

Lili isn't really happy about Asuka—as her classmate for the second time. She hates it because Asuka will make again jeopardy and chaos inside the classroom. All she does is NOTHING but to fly paper planes and wearing a swastika bandana with a Nazi flag.

Another thing is Asuka doesn't have real discipline. In fact, Asuka smokes and drinks whenever it is dismissal time. Another is, she always kiss Jin mouth-to-mouth whenever there's a camera right in front of them. It seems that she loves to bully around with other people.

But with Lili, she doesn't like Asuka's rude behavior for pulling her hair right in front of the public. Much worse, Asuka already did the "atomic wedgie" to Lili right in front of Hwoarang.

At the next day of school, Lili doesn't wanna expect any more "anomalies" and "mischief" from Asuka ever again. She cursed her for being "stupid" and much more, "a dumb girl."

Lili again saw Asuka—but this time the worst thing that's ever happened. Asuka is smoking marijuana with Jin's note on it. It was stated that Asuka should kiss Lili's butt right in front of Hwoarang again after smoking.

"Geez, this girl sure is nasty," says Lili.

When Asuka saw her, she said, "NOOO!" showing her palm to Lili then waved it.

Then Lili said, "Is it inappropriate for a girl to smoke?"

"Nope," says Asuka.

Back in class, Paul introduces the new advisers and also the students.

Leo is the new kid, who is nineteen years of age. He is mistaken to be a girl, but the truth is he looks like a kid. On the other hand, Zafina is the "weirdest" and the most exotic of all the girls. Bob and Miguel are the teachers.

Lili said, "Oh, Leo!!"

Asuka also said, "Oh, LEO!!"

Hwoarang said, "No way, she's a SHE!!"

Then Lili said, "No, Hwoarang! Err, 'Hanaro Oru,' he's a BOY!!"

Then Hwoarang said, "She's a GIRL!!"

Then Steve said, "Will you quit that!? Leo's a GIRL!!"

Then Hwoarang said, "Are you sure about that!?"

Paul said, "Uhm, Leo's a BOY!! You see, he's NO girl!!"

Then the girls cheered, "WOHOO!!"

During break time, Hwoarang was very sad. Lili came in.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about Leo. Anyway, he's a kid, not like me!!" says Lili.

Then Hwoarang said, "But you ain't matured looking, though."

But Lili said, "Look! I look like a teenager but Xiaoyu and him... they look... ten!!"

"No, don't worry! I feel the same too!" says Hwoarang.

"Oh, so does it mean I don't need to be depressed anymore just because of this?" asks Lili.

"No way," says Hwoarang. "Anyway, everyone thinks that you're younger than them."

"Oh, really?" asks Lili.

"You're not different from them. Everybody's equal, okay? They're NOT unequal... so you should NOT... what's this? Don't compare yourself from them... come on!" says Hwoarang.

So, Lili gained more confidence as she goes on.

**Err, so this is the first chapter of the fic. Don't forget to R&R.**


	2. Kazama's Chaos and Anomalies

**The School of Terror, Part Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken, it's from Namco. Sigh, I wish I can be the director of it under Pixar, though…

**A/N:** Err, please don't imitate my writing style… this is my originality… joke!

**Chapter Two**

During the second day of classes, Hwoarang and Lili met again. This time, they're on a very tough project.

Lili thinks she's lucky because Leo right now is her groupmate with Hwoarang. However, Hwoarang isn't happy about it. He thinks that Lili is "falling in love" again with Leo.

Their group project is all about "Values." Right now, their subject is ValEd and their teacher is no other than Wang Jinrei.

"Okay, youngsters," says Wang. Right now, you have to create a slogan about "peace."

"Okay, then what symbol should we draw," asks Hwoarang.

"Hmm, I think the peace sign," says Lili.

"No, not that! A flag," says Leo.

Soon, they enjoyed the work and after that, they presented the work. Wang was so impressed that their work is more of humor.

Clapping his hands, Wang said, "Bravo, applause!"

But Jin and Asuka aren't that satisfied. Both of them are raising their eyebrows. They disliked their performance even though it's worth the effort. They're still jealous when Leo is in their group.

"Leo did this idea," says Lili.

Asuka raised her hand.

"What a shame!" says Asuka.

Wang said, "You don't apply values in you, grasshopper."

Then Asuka said, "NO!! I'm a HUMAN BEING. NOT A GRASSHOPPER!!"

Then Wang said, "Calm down, young one. They did the effort. The energy within them is based upon their teamwork."

"Grr! This stinks," said Asuka.

"Calm down, man!" says Jin.

After school, Lili was wondering why the Kazama cousins are so jealous of them when Leo is with them.

It's break time and…

"You know, I love you better," Leo said to Hwoarang and Lili.

"Why, dude? Ateve and Christie are also in our group, same as Julia and… Ling?" says Hwoarang.

"Err, you know that Jin and Asuka gullies and intimidates me all the time," says Leo.

"Err, we know it already, so don't worry about that, okay?" says Hwoarang.

During a discussion…

"You know what, Jin is trying to piss me off," says Julia.

"You mean that he put you to shame when you answered a Math question?" asked Lili.

"Err, yeah," said Julia.

"Oh, I think Jin is out for a moment to smoke marijuana and cocaine again. Worse, heroin… err, beer at the same time?" says Lili.

"Hmm, I think that he also had a lot of scars in his body," says Hwoarang.

"Yeah, he's trying to intimidate me as well," said Leo.

"Ah, I think Asuka is trying to steal Leo from us, so we have to hide him against them," says Christie.

"Yeah, then Leo will receive a wedgie," says Steve.

"So, we have to do something!! Leo is quite immature and he acts like a kid!" says Lili.

"Koo-ka-ka!" says Leo.

The girls laughed.

"Hehehe, stop it," Hwoarang said laughing.

"Geez, I think the Kazamas are there already, with their baseball clubs and bats and with their katanas," says Xiaoyu.

"Hmm, let's get them," said Hwoarang.

"Noo!! Hide Leo from these freaks!" says Lili.

"Oh, alright. Let him wear the panda costume," says Hwoarang.

"NOO!" says Xiaoyu.

"We have to do this," says Hwoarang.

"Oh, alright!!" says Xiaoyu.

Soon, Leo wore Xiaoyu's panda outfit.

They ran and ran, hiding Leo with them. They hid him with their backs and of course, they formed a "house" which is cylindrical in shape.

When Paul came, he said, "Where's Mr. Kliesen?"

Hwoarang said, "We're hiding him, shh!! Now what do you need with him?"

Paul said, "I think he should wear this maid uniform. Hehe, I know what you're thinking!"

Then Hwoarang said, "You mean that we're hiding him?"

Paul said, "Yeah!! I think you're up to something…"

Then Hwoarang said, "Jin and Asuka will just intimidate and gully him, you know!"

Paul said, "Ah… okay. Would you mind if I join?"

Hwoarang said, "Alright, but promise me NOT to tell everybody."

Julia said, "Hwoarang!"

Then Hwoarang said, "Okay! But look at poor Professor Paul!!"

Soon, they hid Leo against the peski Kazamas.

They hid the poor guy in the faculty room. But to their surprise, Nina Williams said, "Ahem?"

"Ahehe," said Paul. "Err, excuses me while I refuge my students."

"What for?" asked Nina.

"They're hiding against Asuka and Jin," says Paul.

"Is that so?" asks Nina.

"Indeed," says Paul.

"Alright then!" said Nina. "Okay, dear teachers! We have to find the principal before it's TOO LATE!"

Then they attacked the Principal's office.

"What's the matter in here?" Heihachi said.

"Well, Jin and Asuka are making anomalies again," said Nina.

"Then suspend them, that's all I can say right now!" says Heihachi.

"Alright then," said Nina.

Soon, they are finding for Jin and Asuka unfortunately they're cutting classes. As long as they can find those two, they can easily suspend them.

Asuka and Jin are on the rooftop, seeking for cigarettes, wine, beer, drugs, gambling and money.

"Oh, I can't see them right here," says Nina.

"I think they're on the rooftop again," says Paul.

"How did you know?" Nina asked.

"Err, I just know it," says Paul.

Soon, they went to the rooftop then they saw... OMG. It was the cousins smoking and drinking. They're gambling for money, too.

"Tsk tsk tsk, they're on it again," Nina said.

* * *

**ERR, PLEASE R&R as I MAKE THE THIRD CHAPTER.**


	3. Get ready for the next battle?

Part Three of the School of Terror

Last time: Asuka and Jin are smoking in the rooftop. But this time, Nina had caught them. Will these two be suspended? Or be probated?

"Kazama people!! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!!" said Nina with a megaphone.

"No way, Jose!!" said Asuka.

The school is suddenly surrounded by firetrucks with firemen. All they can say is, "Get down, get down! You're moving all around!!"

"What a STEWPEED song!" says Jin.

"Didn't you hear?" said Paul with the megaphone.

But the cousins disregarded it.

Back in the faculty, the peer was shocked.

"What!? The rooftop?" Leo asked.

"No joke," says Hwoarang.

"I think they're up to something," says Lili.

"Hmm, let's see outside," says Leo.

Suddenly, Jin and Asuka are…

"Get ready for the next battle!"

"Come and get me," said Asuka.

"Don't get in my way!" says Jin.

The fight soon started. It was quite confusing to those teachers and the firemen because they didn't know that they were drunk before they smoked.

"So, do we have to suspend them, Mr. Principal?" asks Paul.

"Hmm, I think so but… Kazuya will kill me!!" says Heihachi.

"Uh-oh, look! Jin's turning to his devil form!" says Nina.

"Don't get too surprised with that," says Paul.

"Argh!" says Asuka.

"You should suffer!" says Jin.

"I'm just drunk man, you see. Look, I'm unaware of these things, you know!" says Asuka.

"DIE, LITTLE COUSIN!" says Devil Jin.

Asuka then fall off from the roof.

"Augh! This is totally not good!" says Asuka.

The peer went out of the school then saw Asuka lying down the ground.

"Asuka, are you alright?" a concerned Lili asked.

"Whatever… yes!" says Asuka.

"Oh, I think you're drunk again," said Christie.

"No way," says Asuka finding a very hard time. "Shoot!"

"Well, that's not a very good thing to happen, you know. Climbing on the rooftop then you…," said Lili.

"Enough of that, man! I have to finish Jin before it's too late!" says Asuka.

Later, Asuka dresses up in her geisha form. Later, she performed the geisha dance. Her powers were being gathered as she dance.

"NOO!! ASUKA!!" says Devil Jin.

"Devil spirit, get out!" says a possessed Asuka.

Soon, the devil was gone…

On the next day…

"Lesson learned: DON'T CLIMB THE ROOFTOP AND SMOKE!!" said Kazuya.

Soon, he suspended Jin and Asuka at the same time.

The peer had a very great time with each other. Leo was very happy with NO Jin or Asuka doing any anomalies or somewhat C-H-A-O-S. The End.

**Author's NOTE: Please R&R. No flames please!!**


End file.
